User talk:Nobody Cares/Archive1
Welcome to the Club Penguin-User Wiki, Nobody Cares We hope you enjoy you'r stay here, but kindly read our Policy before editing. Here are a few admins that you may ask for help: Profile *Kindly edit your user-page with anything you want *Go to and change your avatar and signature Voting Kindly vote on every poll in our community. But kindly read our Voting Policy Talk Pages in your edit to every talk page you will be reminded to sign your signature just by writing four tidles (~~~~) or by pressing the signature button ( ). Now known the basics, you also have to remember our motto though: Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Club Penguin-UserWiki Talk 11:03, September 22, 2010 (UTC) hey dewd i made the background... it took some days of planning and some days of fixing it. ya it's fine i made the bacground :) It seems too large to fit in your talk page lol [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 09:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 !!!!!!!!!!!! WARNING! revert what you did at the my home page. if done by a second time, block for a day if done a third time or above, blocked for a week. [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 10:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Sig test --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 10:48, October 7, 2010 (UTC) OH GOD!!!! OH GOD! TV??!! NO WAY!!! AS IN REALLLY????? that seemed soooo impossible.[[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:27, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Re:Re: Our main page now rocks. kinda cool. I'm gonna make a song now ok. P.S. I saw your reply XD [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:35, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 My Blog Post You saw it? It's about today.... it's John Lennon's birthday. John Lennon was part of The Beatles. Check it out. [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 14:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 ok YAH i noticed our wiki is progressing very fast. 300 articles is a pretty large number to achieve but i bet it wont take as long as a month if we add more songs everyday. [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 02:58, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Logo How do you like the custom logo i made? [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 06:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Re:Logo here: it is saved as Logo.jpg this time [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 09:13, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Re:Re:Logo HERE XD: LOL now its png imposible its impossible to upload it. It requires a certain exact file size. [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 11:32, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 But it requires a specific size. It has to be 250 x 60. I got it but it did not work. It is difficult to edit it. In fact impossible to calculate. all I can do is change the word to songpedia. [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 12:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Ya.... I guess there's no choice title says it all [[User:Redligot2009|'?']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 08:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 lolwut I was fixing the image size, I didn't create it or anything. And for the dwlwtion, I lol'd, you give me lulz. 15:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) oh lol No jacket required?!? xD of course there's no jacket required! [[User:Redligot2009|'Snail']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 00:19, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 school's in tuesday The title says it all. school's in tuesday The title says it all. school's in tuesday The title says it all. [[User:Redligot2009|'Snail']] [http://clubpenguinuser.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Our blog I've made us a blog. here is the link: http://songpediablog.blogspot.com/ [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 05:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 you must have a google account to login. click new post [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 05:26, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 AT THE TOP BAR the one where the search bar is. it is Beside your email [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 05:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 click new post then type the title and what you say. title says it all [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 05:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC)Redligot2009 Nope we're not joining with the cpw. I'm in, we kinda are, but this is a move of all CP-related wikis so Un-CP can't be left out. Our traffic has always came from them. DP 17:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Stop messing around with MediaWiki:Community-corner I did this for a reason. If you continue to do so I will quit. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 15:45, November 24, 2010 (UTC) voila! voila! The new logo. [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 13:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 Merry Christmas [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 08:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 admin site It contains the history, the wanted vandals and the SP staff http://megaswf.com/serve/78088/ [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 04:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 Should we desysop Mvtech? He's been inactive. I mean, he doesn't use his account anymore. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 14:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Try out Chobots, Your Family Game! You bored of Club Penguin? TRY CHOBOTS! Link here Also, visit Chopedia, the Chobots Wiki. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 15:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) flash site It is updated and is at http://megaswf.com/serve/79294/ [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 09:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Redligot2009 I'm quitting unless you demote Iamred1 Bye bye you betrayer. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 22:24, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Community Consensus I'll open another desysop page. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 13:04, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sig test 1 I'll just test my new signature and see if it works. --fetch failed for http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Template:NC-Sig?action=raw 08:36, December 26, 2010 (UTC) New Affiliate Button Hi! I made you a new Affiliate button if you like it :) I'm taking over the affiliate outreach for Lyric Wiki and we would love to be one of your affiliates! I already added you to our Affiliates page, just add us to yours if you like us! Babyjabba Hey! xx I'm Joanna and, wow!, you're great! You've made most of the pages on here and it's OUTSTANDING!!! Well, weirdly, I am right below you as #2, so... I hope we can be great friends. Also, on Glee Wiki. :) lol wut was that comic about? [http://songpedia.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Redligot2009 Talk to me!] 12:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC)Redligot2009 P!nk!!! Scared of modern music??? Modern music can also revive old classics. LOLOL! Don't worry, I like classics too. :) Classics Vs. Modern What about Glee covering Journey songs? And they covered 'Hello Goodbye,' and 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' by The Beatles. You like them don't you? You like classics and Glee, and you said you think modern people ruin the songs. I'm not mad just a little bit confused. LOL Eh??? You know, all musicians like Glee and Pink and Britney Spears, etc., are also gonna be classic soon. Stuff like The Beatles is always gonna stay a classic. :) -AnimeTomboy1998 - Never Forget Something Gleeks: Finn's HOT!!! 11:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC)